


Dido's Harry Potter Fanart from 2002-2005

by Didodikali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, WIKTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weasleys

 

 

_Bill_

The twins and Ginny kiss cockerels.

 

 

**Charlie Weasley: Dragon Hunter**

_"Look what I caught! Isn't she a beauty!_  
_You can't use stupefy on these lovelies;_  
_it interferes with their digestion._  
_She's looking a bit ticked off, ain't she!"_  
  
_"Holy Moly! Take that thing back outside at once!_  
_You're absolutely nutters!"_

 

Ginny and friend.

 


	2. Severus

  


_Library Vandal_

Severus and the Giant Squid  
_([Click to read the NC-17 rated fic that goes with this pic by Wikdsushi](http://wikdsushi.livejournal.com/262701.html))_

Severus and Sirius as kids

Severus and Lily

 

 

**Slughorn & his best student**

He'd said he'd forgiven me for what I'd done to his mortar, but Slughorn thinks that the occasional explosion helps his students retain their lessons.  
I said, "I want to see you do it first."  
  
"Oh, come on. You've got a natural instinct, my boy. Have a go."

"My instinct says no."  
  
He sighed and smacked the cauldron a couple of good ones. The potion blurped and fizzed and when he put his spoon into it, it didn't explode at all.

"Uh-huh," I said. "Exactly."  
  
"Such a smart boy. No fun at all though."

 

~~~~~

The Hanged Man


	3. Slytherins

 

_If Snape had a daughter..._

Office Hours

 

Tom and Lucius

Malfoy

Filch & Mrs. Norris

Draco playing Quidditch

Narcissa and Severus


	4. Gryffindors

Harry Potter

 

 

  


Quidditch commentator

_Young Alastor Moody making hot chocolate by dropping a chocolate frog into hot milk._

Alastor

Hermione


	5. WIKTT

 

 

 

  
 

Assorted Severus and Hermione WIKTT art.


	6. Is this a kissing chapter?

 

 

 

  


The squid is the best.

Needs more squid.

Severus and friend.

Ginny and Percy and Penelope

Millicent and Marcus

Sirius and Remus

Needs more timeturner.

 

Millicent and Pansy


	7. The Explicit Erotic Art Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explicit erotic art chapter. Click away if you don't want to be here.

  


Remus and Severus

Ginny & Hermione

Hermione & Harry

 

Neville and friend

Slytherin girls

...

Severus & Remus

Ginny & Hermione

Draco and Harry

Ginny & Harry

 


	8. Snakes and Lions

 

  


Everyone's favorite pool boy.

Fun with divination class.

This illustration here was the seed of [By Any Other Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3500342/chapters/7692689).


End file.
